


Alpha Female - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Female, Daddy Derek, Derek's girlfriend, F/M, Gen, Protective Derek, Puppy Liam, mate, pack mother, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Derek realises that Y/N is his mate and the pack mother and tells her.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N looked at herself in the mirror admiring her outfit. Tonight was the night. After months of hanging out together, getting coffee and casually chatting; she was officially going on her first real date with Derek Hale. He was tall, dark and handsome to say the least. She had seen him several times at the launderette and had offered him change when he couldn't change his notes. After that, they began to meet regularly getting together at local coffee shops or just taking a relaxing stroll in the park. 

She smoothed out her dress, her hands gliding from her waist past her hips as she finished getting ready. Derek was taking her out to dinner so she opted for a much more fancier outfit deciding on wearing her deep burgundy lace knee length skater dress, black tights and her lace up black heels. She wore a light base of foundation, black eyeliner and matching burgundy lipstick and styled her y/h/c hair with lose wavy curls.

The doorbell rang and she grabbed her purse and went to answer it. Stood on the other side was her date. Derek Hale. He wore a blue Henley, denim jeans and his signature leather jacket and in his hand was a bouquet of red roses.  
"Hey beautiful." He greeted her with a toothy smile.  
"Mr Hale." Y/N addressed leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.  
"These are for you." Derek replied handing her the bouquet of roses. Y/N couldn't help but blush at the sweet gesture.  
"Derek, they're beautiful. Thank you." She replied pressing a kiss to his cheek. She invited him in for a few minutes as she went to put them in some water and a vase. 

"Ready to go?" Derek asked as she saw her walk back down to him.  
"Yes." She replied happily picking up her purse. Derek held his arm out for her to take as she followed him out locking the door to her apartment. Derek opened the passenger side of the door for her letting her climb in as he got into the drivers seat and started the engine making his way to the restaurant.  
"You look beautiful." Derek told her for the third time glancing at her every so often as she'd blush slightly hearing the compliment.  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied making him chuckle.  
"So after dinner, I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my place for coffee." He asked her. She smiled and nodded.  
"Just for coffee?" She asked raising an eyebrow playfully at him.  
"I think I can arrange for something better." He replied. They both chuckled at each other's silliness. 

It wasn't long until they arrived at the restaurant walking in hand in hand.  
"Derek, this place is beautiful but you know I'd have been happy with us ordering pizza and having a movie night." She told him feeling slightly guilty at how much he was spending on her.  
"Nah, only the best for my girl." Derek replied.  
"I wouldn't object to pizza and a movie night though." She told him.  
"How about we do that for our next date?" He asked her to which Y/N smiled and nodded. 

Dinner at the restaurant went by smoothly as the two lovers sat across from each other enjoying everyone moment from their casual playful chats to the delicious meal brought out to them.  
"That was amazing." Y/N stated astonished.  
"I'm glad you had a good time. Shall we get going?" He asked her as he paid the bill leaving it on their table.  
"Yeah that'd be great but I'll be just a second." She told him pointing towards to the ladies room. After Y/N relieved herself, she looked at herself in the mirror and reapplied her lipstick making sure she looked just as good at the beginning of the night. 

She met Derek back at the table and they headed back out to the car and made their way to his loft. The couple walked into the loft and Derek dimmed the lights setting the mood as he lead Y/N to the living room letting her get comfortable as he made two mugs of coffee and brought out a box of chocolates for them to share.  
"I've always loved this place." She sighed contently looking around at how spacious yet comfortable and homey his loft was. Sure with a few more comfortable touches it could be great but right now, at this moment it was perfect. 

Hours went by as the couple were snuggled up together drinking coffee, eating chocolate and casually chatting. A loud clap of thunder startled them and the flashes of lightening filled the room as the rain began to pour. It was almost 1am when Y/N looked at her phone. She got up to look out the window and sighed. It really was coming down out there.  
"Y/N? Do you want to spend the night here and tomorrow I'll drop you off at home once the storm has cleared?". Derek offered her.  
"Would that be ok?" She asked him.  
"Of course, it's fine." Derek smiled. 

Suddenly the door to the loft opened and in trudged a group of very wet and tired teenagers.  
"What're you guys doing here?" Derek asked them slightly annoyed they had crashed the romantic evening.  
"I told you I had an important date tonight." He added glancing from them to Y/N.  
"It's alright, Der. Don't worry." Y/N reassured him putting her hand on his arm as he instantly calmed down from her gentle touch. Derek sighed.  
"Who is that?" Lydia smiled giving Y/N a wave.  
"Y/N, this is the pack. That's Scott, Stiles, Lydia, my cousin Malia and Liam." He introduced.  
"Guys, this is Y/N. My girlfriend." He told them.  
"It's really nice to meet you guys." Y/N stated politely.  
"You too! Wow, you're so pretty." Lydia complimented.  
"Thank you." Y/N smiled blushing at the compliment.  
"It's nice to finally meet you." Scott replied with a dashing smile.  
"You must be the true alpha." Y/N smiled. The pack froze and just stared at her.  
"You...you know about..." Scott began looking over at Derek who just smirked to himself.  
Liam tugged on Scott's sleeve and loudly whispered.  
"I think she knows." The pack rolled their eyes at him.  
Y/N chuckled and nodded. She looked down closing eyes and looked back up at the true alpha. Her eyes changing from their usual y/e/c state to fiery red orbs.  
"You're an alpha?" He questioned.  
"I am but there's only one alpha in my life." She replied winking at Derek. The older alpha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him.  
"That I can agree on." He replied pressing a kiss to her forehead followed by gagging noises in the background coming from some of the pack members. The couple rolled their eyes.  
"Well I guess we should be going." Scott replied urging the others out. Liam went over and tugged on Derek's shirt shyly.  
"Can I stay here tonight, please?" Liam asked looking up at him with baby blue eyes.  
"Aww." Y/N replied out loud causing Liam to blush. Derek shook his head and smiled at his girlfriend.  
"Of course you can, pup. Go on up straight to bed" He told him. Liam nodded and headed up to the spare room where he mostly stayed. 

"I think we should head up too." Derek told her. He let Y/N go on up to the room and get changed into one of many outfit she'd left at his, earning her own draw in the bedroom. She changed into her lace camisole and shorts knowing it'd drive Derek crazy.  
"Alright, everything's locked up downstairs and woah." He replied looking at her. Y/N smiled.  
"You like what you see?" She teased him. Derek hurried into the bathroom to change and joined her on the bed. He pressed himself against her holding her close as he smashed his lips against hers sealing their love with a passionate kiss.  
"Derek we can't do this now, not with your beta next door." She gasped as he left kisses on her neck sucking at her skin gently causing her to moan.  
"It's fine, he's ok." Derek reassured her.  
She laid down on the bed as Derek hovered over her, inching his lips closer to hers as he ran his fingers through her long y/h/c wavy hair. Just as the older alpha was to reach for her lace shorts, there was a knock at the door startling them both.

Derek opened the door to find a tired and sobbing Liam.  
"Liam? What is it, pup?" The older alpha asked him softly wiping away his tears.  
"Hey, it's ok. You can talk to me?" He urged him but the beta just whimpered as the noise from outside startled him.  
"Is it the thunder and rain, sweetie? Is that what's keeping you up?" She cooed softly. Liam nodded and rubbed his eye with his fist tiredly. Another clap of loud thunder made Liam jump and he whimpered in fright.  
"Why don't you come and lay here with us?" Derek asked the young scared beta. Liam nodded and made his way over to the bed.  
"Are you ok with this?" Derek asked.  
"Yeah it's fine, don't worry." She reassured him.  
Liam climbed into the middle of the bed and turned to face Y/N. She smiled down at him and wiped away his tears.  
"It's ok, sweetie. You're ok." She cooed lovingly. The thunder clapped again louder than before and Liam curled up against Y/N. 

"You won't leave me, right?" Liam asked nervously. Y/N looked Derek who was smiling their sweet interaction.  
"Of course not, sweetie. We're hear if you need anything at all. I promise." She told him laying down beside him as Derek joined them on the other side. Liam nestled down and rolled over to Y/N burying his head against her stomach.  
"What a sweetheart." Y/N cooed quietly as she wrapped an arm around Liam and ran her fingers through his hair seeing that he was completely content resting against her. 

The young beta snuggled into her more and she couldn't help but lean down and press a soft kiss to his forehead.  
"He's so adorable." Y/N commented smiling down at him resting against her.  
"I think he likes you." Derek chuckled as he leaned over to ruffle the young boy's hair looking down at how peacefully Liam was sleeping in his girlfriend's arms.  
"I like him too, he's so sweet". She cooed smiling down at him as she used her fingers to comb through his hair gently.  
"This is what it means to be the pack mom, huh?" She asked her love. Derek smiled at how comfortable she was and nodded.  
"I think you'd be perfect at it." He replied pressing a kiss to her lips one last time before laying down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam slept peacefully most of the night. He woke up whimpering with fright at one point but Y/N brought him close to her chest and softly hushed him hoping her heartbeat would lull the sweet little beta asleep.

She woke up at around 9:30am just laying in bed seeing Derek still fast asleep and Liam still clinging to her. She couldn't help but smile. After carefully escaping Liam's grip, she covered him with a duvet and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek going to the bathroom to freshen up and then make her way downstairs to the kitchen and prepare breakfast as a small surprise. 

In the kitchen Y/N thought she would whip up a batch of white chocolate and raspberry pancakes for them to wake up too so began busying herself. The smell of buttermilk white chocolate pancakes filled the kitchen. Y/N was making the raspberry sauce when she felt large arms wrap her waist.   
"Morning beautiful." Derek grumbled sleepily and pressed a kiss to her cheek.   
"Morning handsome." She replied turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.   
"Mmm this smells good. You didn't have to get up and make us breakfast though. I'll make us some coffee." Derek replied putting on a fresh pot as she finished the raspberry sauce.  
"It's no problem at all. My treat." She smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

It wasn't long until Liam came downstairs and he did the same as Derek, he wrapped his arms around Y/N's waist and nuzzled into her.  
"Hi." He replied timidly.   
"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?" She asked him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam nodded and went to sit on the table as brought him a plate of warm pancakes.   
"Here you go, honey. Hot off the pan." She told him with a loving smile and placed the plate of food in front of him.   
"Thanks." Liam smiled and blushed ever so slightly. The couple chuckled at how adorable he was and joined him at the table for breakfast. 

After breakfast, the pack came round to join them as they hung out at the loft. Y/N was sat on the couch when Liam joined her and rest his head against shoulder.   
"Hi sweetie. You don't want to go sit with the others?". She asked him but the young beta shook his head.   
"I wanna stay here with you." Liam replied. Y/N at his adorable clinginess and wrapped an arm around him.   
"Ok honey." She smiled at him lovingly. 

Ever since that morning, Liam had become incredibly clingy towards her. Whenever she came round, he would always want to be around her. Not that Y/N minded. She actually thought it was adorable but Derek saw and even though he knew exactly what was happening, he decided to take her to Deaton just to be sure. 

"Derek. How can I be of assistance today?" The veterinarian asked. The older alpha asked Y/N to stay with Liam so they could both speak in private to begin with.   
"I think something's happening to Y/N. She's becoming apart of my pack." Derek addressed.   
"Yes, one would expect after all she is your mate and the unofficial pack mother." Deaton stated.   
"Pack mother?" Y/N asked looking at Deaton as she entered the room.   
"Is this why you brought me here, Der?" She asked him. Derek sighed and nodded taking her hand.   
"I just wanted to be sure. Are you mad?" He asked her. Y/N smiled and shook her head.  
"No of course not." She reassured him.   
"Y/N could you sit on the examination table please? There is one thing I need to check." Deaton told her.   
"What's that?" She asked nervously.   
"The colour of your eyes. Please shift them for me." He asked. She nodded and did just that looking up at Derek who's eyes widened.   
"Beautiful." The older alpha replied staring at her shifted orbs which were a dazzling silver instead of red. Deaton handed her a small mirror so she could see too.   
"Oh wow." She gasped equally amazed.   
"You are the pack mother to the McCall and Hale pack." Deaton stated. Derek had explained to him how Liam had instantly attached himself to her especially last night when the thunder had scared him.   
"Liam feels the strongest connection with you because he's the youngest." Deaton continued to explain.   
"Then I'll do everything I can to protect him as his pack mother." Y/N told him. Derek smiled at her reply and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. 

Back at the loft, the pack were over after hearing the news. Little Liam was pressed into Y/N's side as she stood in the kitchen preparing snacks.   
"Do you want to go and wait inside sweetie?" Y/N asked him. Liam shook his head.   
"No momma." He instantly replied but gasped quickly after hearing what he had said. It even caught Y/N by surprise but she couldn't help but smile. Liam began to get upset and sobbed thinking it was weird and that she would push him away.   
"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" She asked him leaning down to wipe away his tears as she gently stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb.   
"...'m sorry." He apologised.   
"Oh honey. You don't have to say sorry. It's ok. If you want to call me momma, that's ok." She reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Really? It's ok?" He asked her.   
"Of course it is, sweetie. You don't have to be upset." She reassured him. Liam sobbed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Y/N hugged him back and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Everything's ok, honey. I'm here. Momma's here." She cooed continuing to reassure him rubbing his back lovingly. 

Derek walked into the kitchen and saw the sweet exchange between the new pack mother and the youngest beta.   
"Y/N, I know this is sudden but would you like to move in with me?" The older alpha asked. Y/an couldn't help but squeal happily in response as she threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. Derek chuckled and held her close.   
"I'll take that as a yes?" The older alpha laughed. Y/N chuckled.   
"Yes, I would love to." She replied and pressed another sweet loving kiss to his lips. 

From then on it was official. Y/N moved into the Hale loft immediately and became the pack mother.


End file.
